List of Companies
Companies are the creators of multiple franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. Listed below are all of the companies and their franchises that are provided for the game. List of Companies and Their Franchises 20th Century Fox * The A-Team * The Simpsons Amblin Entertainment * Back to the Future * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Gremlins * Jurassic World * The Goonies Animal Logic * The LEGO Movie BBC * Doctor Who Cartoon Network * Adventure Time * The Powerpuff Girls Columbia Pictures * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters (2016) DC Comics * DC Comics DC Entertainment * Teen Titans Go! Film Roman * The Simpsons Frederator Studios * Adventure Time Ghost Corps * Ghostbusters (2016) Gracie Films * The Simpsons Hanna-Barbera * Scooby-Doo! * The Powerpuff Girls J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Harry Potter Klasky Csupo * The Simpsons Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * The Wizard of Oz Middle-earth Enterprises * The Lord of the Rings Midway Games * Midway Arcade New Line Cinema * The Lord of the Rings Paramount Pictures * Mission: Impossible SEGA * Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Team * Sonic the Hedgehog Sony Pictures Consumer Products * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters (2016) The Curiosity Company * The Simpsons The Geffen Film Company * Beetlejuice The LEGO Group * LEGO City: Undercover * LEGO Dimensions * Legends of Chima * Ninjago * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie TimeWarner * Adventure Time * Beetlejuice * DC Comics * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Gremlins * Harry Potter * LEGO City: Undercover * LEGO Dimensions * Midway Arcade * Scooby-Doo! * Teen Titans Go! * The Goonies * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie * The Lord of the Rings * The Powerpuff Girls * The Wizard of Oz Traveller's Tales * LEGO City: Undercover * LEGO Dimensions Turner Broadcasting System * Adventure Time * The Powerpuff Girls Universal Studios * Back to the Future * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Jurassic World * Knight Rider * The A-Team Valve Corporation * Portal 2 Viacom * Mission: Impossible Warner Bros. * Beetlejuice * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Gremlins * Harry Potter * Midway Arcade * Scooby-Doo! * Teen Titans Go! * The Goonies * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie * The Wizard of Oz Warner Bros. Animation * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment * LEGO City: Undercover * LEGO Dimensions Category:Lists Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous Category:Companies Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:20th Century Fox Franchises Category:Amblin Entertainment Franchises Category:Animal Logic Franchises Category:BBC Franchises Category:Cartoon Network Franchises Category:Columbia Pictures Franchises Category:Company Franchises Category:DC Comics Franchises Category:DC Entertainment Franchises Category:Film Roman Franchises Category:Frederator Studios Franchises Category:Geffen Franchises Category:Ghost Corps Franchises Category:Gracie Films Franchises Category:Hanna-Barbera Franchises Category:Klasky Csupo Franchises Category:MGM Franchises Category:Middle Earth Franchises Category:Midway Franchises Category:New Line Cinema Franchises Category:Paramount Franchises Category:SEGA Franchises Category:Sonic Team Franchises Category:Sony Pictures Consumer Products Franchises Category:TT Games Franchises Category:The Curiosity Company Franchises Category:The LEGO Group Franchises Category:TimeWarner Franchises Category:Turner Broadcasting Franchises Category:Universal Studios Franchises Category:Valve Corporation Franchises Category:Viacom Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Animation Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Franchises Category:Wizarding World Franchises Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2